TRADUCCIÓN  Sevi para microondas
by HaIareaj
Summary: La historia le pertenece a Ignis et Ventus, que me permitió traducirla para que sea conocida en los países de habla hispana. Espero les guste tanto como a mí.


Disclaimer: No, yo no soy JKR, ni tampoco soy una de los hermanos Warner. No gano dinero ni nada de eso.

Disclaimer 2: Tampoco escribí esta historia. Sólo la traduje. Cualquier alteración responde a los usos del idioma en mi propio país. Y a cuestiones de gramática que no pienso explicar. Pregúntenle a sus profes…

Ahora, sí, diviértanse con esta historia escrita por

Sevi para microondas

Era un día templado en Londres, esa tarde de domingo en particular. Un joven con brillantes ojos verdes y cabello negro despeinado, y con un aire de inocencia que traicionaba sus experiencias pasadas y sus roces con la muerte, cerraba la puerta de su en realidad más bien lujoso departamento. Estaba localizado en un área de Londres raramente visitada por nadie. Y la falta de idas y venidas le daban a la vida allí un ritmo más lento. Era por esa precisa razón que ese hombre había decidido vivir allí.

Descendió la escalera que lo llevaría a la entrada del edificio en el que vivía actualmente. En el camino se detuvo para sonreír a la poca gente que llenaba los pasillos, todos ellos vestidos de forma muy rara. Abrió la puerta de entrada, una fresca ráfaga lo tomó de sorpresa y desordenó su propio cuestionable atuendo.

El sol brillaba sobre él y parecía vigilar y seguir al joven mientras cruzaba las pocas calles que separaban los suburbios del pequeño pueblo.

Tal como había hecho muchas veces antes, giró a la derecha para entrar en un viejo edificio que tenía estantes con frutas en sus ventanas. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, estaba en el súper haciendo las compras semanales. Tocando con su varita una de las canastas flotantes, comenzó a rastrear las góndolas, mientras una canasta violeta brillante lo perseguía por el camino. Tomó sus cosas habituales- leche, huevos, manteca, pan, frutas, verduras y jugo- y decidió agregar unas pocas cosas a su, de otra forma, banal lista.

Para cuando había terminado con todas las góndolas -excepto los congelados (congelados en el tiempo, no en temperatura. Por qué los tomás, por muggles?)- no le había echado el ojo a nada.

Casi desanimadamente, fue sin prisas por la sección final, terminando su ronda donde usualmente ponían las cosas raras, algunas de las cuales eran creación de los gemelos bromistas. Terminó sus compras con tristeza, sólo para parar directamente frente a una pila de cajas recién puestas. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara, y una sonora carcajada escapó de su garganta, a través de sus labios.

Era bueno que el negocio estuviera casi vacío y que él ya hubiera establecido su reputación de "buen chico", de otra forma habrían sospechado que planeaba alguna cosa maligna, lo cual no era fácilmente perdonado estos días.

Estiró una mano de largos dedos hacia la pila, eligió una caja al azar y se dirigió a la caja. Dejó el dinero- 5 galleons y 7 sickles- en la mano de la joven bruja, aún sonriendo como un lunático. Ella le dirigió una mirada preocupada. El joven de 23 años dejó el negocio para volver a la calle soleada, y se fue alegremente dando saltitos a su departamento.

Eran las seis en punto cuando finalmente llegó a su humilde domicilio, sin perder tiempo con sus usuales trivialidades. Guardó sus comestibles en su heladera muggle- todos sus artefactos eran muggles, ya que no sabía usar los mágicos (¿por qué querría alguien freír jamón, hacer café y tejer una bufanda con el mismo artefacto, de todas formas?)- a excepción de la caja especial, que puso sobre la mesada. Luego de lavarse cuidadosamente las manos, dio vueltas a la caja para encontrar las instrucciones. En letras pequeñas en la esquina inferior izquierda estaba escrito: "Descongelar con el encantamiento descongelador ('egelidus') y ponga en el microondas a temperatura media por 5 minutos. Si usa-" Dejó de leer allí.

La manija de su microondas casi voló cuando abrió la puerta. Sacó la comida de su contenedor, metió el contenido dentro del microondas y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Cuatro bips más tarde, su comida se cocinaba felizmente, mientras él se acomodaba en la pequeña mesa para dos. Tan pronto como oyó el otro bip, Harry corrió de vuelta a la cocina, agarró su cena y la puso sobre la mesa.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su silla y tomó el cuchillo que cuidadosamente había dejado frente a su plato. La risa que había dejado escapar en el supermercado llenó su comedor.

"Ahora quién mira desde arriba a quién, eh? ¡Viejo, estúpido y grasiento!" Bajó el cuchillo sobre el plato.

Mientras Harry destrozaba su comida en la mesa, una caja se caía en la cocina, mostrando ocho palabras.

"Cómase su propio Mortífago. Severus Snape para microondas"

Era realmente una de las mejores creaciones de Fred y George.


End file.
